


Misadventures in Apotheosis

by N1t3sh4d3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gardenia: A Plance Zine, Light Angst, Missions Gone Wrong, Mistaken Identity, Paladins are magic, Protectiveness, Quintessence (Voltron), Quintessence is Magic, Team as Family, all the names have meaning, plance, revitalizing a planet with quintessence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3
Summary: The Castle receives a distress call from a dying planet, Pidge and Lance are mistaken by the natives as the long lost gods. They agree to cooperate and do what they can to restore the planet, but will the cost be too high?
Relationships: Lance/Pidge, Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for [Gardenia: The Plance Spring Zine](https://plance-spring-zine.tumblr.com/). It's been sitting in my folder for a while now and I'm so happy I finally get to share it! I hope you like it as much as I did creating it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome.

The planet hung in the sky, almost as dark and dead as an asteroid. The Castle had received an emergency call earlier in the day. After a bit of searching, the records Coran was able to pull up showed that it was called Inika. It had once been a vibrant world, known for its long peace and a loose alliance with Altea. The inhabitants were desperate enough to make a full broadcast for anyone to hear.

Allura met with Taele, the High Priest of the planet's most populous city. He explained how the planet had begun suddenly dying and any attempts to revitalize it was met with absolute disappointment. Their species did not have many with the ability to control quintessence easily. The few that did had passed away without sharing all their secrets. They knew it was a gamble, sending a full distress call, but they had hoped the rumors of living Alteans were true and that perhaps one of the famed alchemists would be able to help.

Allura knelt and allowed her quintessence to flow into the planet, as she had done with the Balmara. Slumping down, she appeared exhausted after several doboshes. Shiro and Keith moved to help her up.

Shaking her head slowly, she said. "Taele, I believe we can help you; however, it will take more than myself to do so. I will need all the Paladins. The damage is far more extensive than you believe it to be. There appears to be something, to the south, that is leeching energy."

"That damned thing!" A scowl crossed Taele's face, his robes fluttering around his legs, as he paced. "We had a sect not long ago who began to worship an unusual meteor that crashed here. It was always a harsh area to live, but that meteor made it even more difficult. It twisted all who went there."

"We should look into that first. If we remove the source of corruption, then healing the planet may be easier." Shiro suggested, hoping that Taele would accept the recommendation and they could get Allura to rest.

The High Priest nodded as Shiro turned. "Hunk, can you and Keith scout the area and let us know what you find? I’ll see if I can get a status report from Lance and Pidge. We need them to get back as soon as possible. Allura, take a little break. Perhaps Taele will be able to tell you more of what’s been happening." 

The men gave a quick nod to Shiro as they dashed off. Allura sank into a chair as Taele began to explain what they knew about the meteor. Shiro slipped off to the side of the room, trying to reach Lance and Pidge.

A few varga later, Hunk and Keith returned. The meteor had crashed into one of the planet's ley lines and was tainting the land with some weird purple energy. Hunk managed to pull it up and tossed it back into space. Keith flew by, blasting it to smithereens. Shiro reported back that Lance and Pidge should be landing shortly. Their mission to help update the planetary defenses at Minaka was a success.

Allura once again allowed her quintessence to flow down into the planet. It was already slightly warmer and beginning the slow process to heal itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance and Pidge touched down in their Lions a few doboshes later. They were joking around as they entered the temple grounds, only to be met by stunned stares and a few bows. Assuming it was custom, they returned the gestures. One of the locals fell to their knees and began what sounded like a prayer. A few others looked as if they were going to faint. Pidge and Lance ignored them, as they hurried over to join the other paladins and give Shiro their report. None of them paid attention to the murmuring of the Sabinika. It wasn’t until the High Priest came over and bowed, that they saw the small crowd.

“Lance. Pidge. Glad to see you made it back safe. This is our host Taele." Shiro gestured to the man.

Taele only stood there in what looked like awe, barely paying attention as he stared at Pidge and Lance. "You did not tell us you have Varuna and Aranyani with you! All shall be restored! Praise be to you!"

Allura’s eyebrows furrowed as she asked, "I'm sorry, I don't understand. Who do you think we have with us?"

Taele looked scandalized. "How do you not know that you have the Gods traveling with you? The water God Varuna and the forest Goddess Aranyani left this world many centuries ago, promising to return in our hour of need, They have heard our prayers!"

Lance and Pidge shared a wide-eyed look as Allura tried again. "These are the Blue and Green Paladins, Lance and Pidge."

“Blasphemy! Do not speak so casually around them!”

The paladins surrounded Allura protectively as Taele swiftly stood up.

Lance faced the man, and with a placating tone, said, “Look, I'm not sure why you think we’re those people. We aren't gods, but we want to help. What do you need from us? We'll do our best, right Pidge?"

Pidge immediately nodded. "Of course!”

"Lend strength to the planet as Princess Allura has done. It will be enough."

Bewildered, they looked to Allura, her concerned expression not inspiring confidence. "I'm sorry, but they have not been trained how to harness their quintessence that way."

"Then teach them! You are the Chosen of the Gods, do not shirk your duties as High Priestess! These avatars will remember what to do. Come! We must begin your training immediately!”

"Just a moment! I will have to instruct them first. They are new to space and do not always understand the way things are done."

That seemed to make Taele get a hold of himself. With a sharp clap, his orders sent several people scrambling. He looked at the Paladins with an almost manic smile. "It has been a taxing day. For now, please rest while we prepare a feast."


	3. Chapter 3

They were taken to a lavish suite, plush carpet muffled the sound of Allura's pacing. She finally stared at the others, with a solemn expression. "I'm not certain what is going on here, but for now I need your help to revitalize the planet. I know this is more than I have asked of you in the past, but if we can help these people, they will be a valuable ally for us. This will also show the Coalition how much we are willing to do to keep our vow to protect them.”

Lance's expression challenged anyone to disagree with him. “Well, I can’t speak for the others, but I am willing to do whatever it can I do. I promised to help and I keep my word.”

“It's alright, Lance. We feel the same way.” Shiro looked to Allura. “What do we need to do?”

“The easiest way to explain the process to reach inside as if you were going to seek out your Lion and form Voltron, but look more into yourselves."

They hesitated for a moment, then closed their eyes. A faint glow filled the room as they began to concentrate. Allura watched in fascination as the light grew in intensity sooner than she expected.

Swallowing, she tried to keep her voice steady. "Now look around, do not open your eyes, stay on the astral plane. Can you see each other?" 

Faint murmurs were the only response. She closed her eyes and reached out for them, pausing to watch them on the astral plane for a moment. They blazed brightly even with the small amount of quintessence they were expending. The magnitude of raw power was astonishing. This would work out wonderfully if she could direct them to channel it to her and control it. Reaching out delicately she nudged Shiro. Amazed, she watched as they moved in sync to turn to her and a light tug had them instinctively directing a gentle flow of energy to her. It quickly became overwhelming and her eyes snapped open as she practically ran from the astral plane. Gasping, she sank to the floor, as a jumble of concerned shouts reverberated around her.

“I’m alright. It just took me by surprise. You are all far more in tune with your quintessence than I thought. We should try this again, just...slower.” 

Allura called the practice to an end, after several attempts. She was finally comfortable directing their energy. It blended into such a calming white glow that she didn’t realize how exhausted she had become.


	4. Chapter 4

A servant appeared at the door after a hesitant knock and led them to the dining hall. Long rows of tables were set out throughout the hall and a large crowd of people had gathered. The Paladins were all startled to see many familiar dishes. Delicious scents filled the air. From the crackling of meat being seared to the soft aroma of fresh bread, they felt as if they were in heaven. After being placed near the head of the table with the High Priest, Taele stood up and a hush fell over the gathered crowd. 

“My people, rejoice! Tonight is a night of celebration! These brave heroes have promised to help heal our planet. We shall share our history with them so they may comprehend our joy. But first, we feast!”

The food was even better than they expected. There were so many familiar flavors that it only made the homesickness sharper for all of them. Taele refused to answer any questions, only pushing more food at them and casting thoughtful looks at Pidge and Lance. Once the meal was finally cleared away, the tables were rearranged to make a clear area. Actors, dressed in simple robes, took the floor with a bow. 

“Our planet has long been a source of joy and comfort for many. We were seen as a beacon of hope. That peace was possible. We owed this to the latent magic within our planet that granted us such wonderful abilities, bestowed by Varuna and Aranyani.” 

Taele paused as the actors began to move. “Legend has it that one day the God of Waters, Varuna, was wandering the lands, seeking a place to rest when he chanced upon Anil, the God of the Winds. Anil regaled him with wonderous stories of the beauty found on the planet.” An actor in blue was stopped by one in silver and they mimed a conversation. Then the man in silver twirled into a cut out in the set which made him look as if he was floating through the air.

“Varuna decided that he would explore and see these wonders for himself. He began at his home, the beach, but nothing new intrigued him. Next, he passed through the desert where he quarreled with Agni, the God of Fires.” The exaggerated fight between the red-clad actor and the blue one left everyone laughing. This time the actor in red stomped over to a set that looked like a volcano, which flickered as if it was on fire.  
  
“Then he found the canyons that gave way to plains where he became friends with Adhi, the God of Earth.” This was the shortest scene so far but was the most jovial. This actor sank into a divide in the canyon styled set. Then a beautiful young woman dressed in green robes approached. 

“Finally, Varuna made his way further into the planet, only to find a wonderful forest. He moved slowly through it, his touch helping the already beautiful land blossom more. When the Goddess of the Forest, Aranyani appeared before him, Varuna became enraptured by her. He spent some time wooing her by making the forest flourish even more. Aranyani was thrilled and invited him to stay. The years wore on as they lived happily, joined together as one within the planet. Finally, the gods saw life thriving and our ancestors being prosperous. They decided to see what the universe held, promising to return in our hour of need and join with the land once again.”

Applause exploded around them as the Paladins looked on in fascination. This mythos was well loved, judging by the quality of the play and the reactions the crowd had during it. Sharing a slightly concerned look, they were brought back to the rooms after being greeted by several of the elders from neighboring villages. 

To them, it was obvious why the Sabinika had assumed they were the gods. Between the fact they had arrived from space, and the color of their armor, it would be an easy mistake. The tone of the play made them feel as if they would be expected to stay. If they helped imbue the planet, that would only cement the idea, but they needed to heal the planet so that the people could survive. 


	5. Chapter 5

“What should we do?” Hunk looked at Allura with concern as they sat in the lounge. 

Allura began pacing again. Shiro was frowning but kept quiet. Lance sat in one of the overstuffed chairs, staring at the ceiling and Pidge was seated across from him, also lost in thought. Keith shook his head from the wall he was leaning against.

“We can’t do what they want. They won’t let us leave if we do. That whole ‘joining with the land’ doesn’t sound very promising. I doubt we will be able to leave without a fight.”

“Keith! You know we can’t do that! They need our help, or their planet will die.” Hunk looked scandalized.

“He has a point, but it’s our job as Paladins to help.” Shiro looked at Keith sharply, who just shrugged.

Hunk shifted thoughtfully, “That doesn’t mean we have to drain all of our energy to help though. With all of us focusing some of it to Allura, it should keep us from depleting ourselves.”

Allura nodded. “We must help them. This is a risk that we have to take. If you can direct your energy to me again, I can channel it into the planet.”

“The part that bothers me is that they were so insistent that Lance and I were their gods?” Pidge looked between Allura and Shiro.

“From that play, it looks like they thought we all were.” Keith pointed out.

Lance stood up and stared at them in surprise.

“Does it matter? Pidge and I already promised we would help. If you don’t want to, that’s fine. We’ll keep our word.”


	6. Chapter 6

The next day they were greeted at sunrise by Taele and several priestesses who were each carrying an ornate robe. Each of the priestesses stopped in front of the Paladin whose robe she carried and bowed. Taele looked on regally. "Paladins and Princess Allura, please go with the priestess to be prepared for the ceremony."

Shiro and Allura eyed each other warily. Taele saw their concern and only smiled. "Fear not! No harm will become to any of you. It would not serve the purpose of healing our planet to work against you. The changing rooms are just down the hall and we will be meeting here after the preparations are completed. Please, we must hurry if we are to do the ceremony today."

At Allura's hesitant nod, Keith stepped up to the priestess that was carrying a crimson robe. She smiled delightedly and motioned for him to follow her. Hunk's priestess timidly bowed to him again, the golden robes clutched tightly to her chest. Shiro was surprised to see that the priestess in front of him held silver robes as she brusquely turned on her heel to lead him out. Allura's priestess held white robes. Once everyone else had left, Lance and Pidge looked around in confusion.

"Don't we need some robes as well?" Lance asked.

He was taken aback by Taele bowing deeply to him and the remaining priestess dropping to their knees. Pidge shared a stunned look with him.

"Great Lord Varuna and Lady Aranyani, we are infinitely grateful that you saw to fit to return to us an hour of need! Your chambers are ready, and we shall take extra care in anointing you for this ceremony. I know you will be able to save us!"

"What? No, we're not-"

Taele ignored Pidge as he clapped his hands sharply. Six of the elders came forward. The women crowded around Pidge, taking her to the room she and Allura had shared the night before. Lance was corralled by the remaining priests and taken into the bath. 

It was almost big enough to hold all the paladins. He was helped out of his clothes as the High Priest blessed the waters, murmuring quietly. Lightly scented oils were added to the water and he was finally allowed to sink into the warm water. He instantly felt revived and let himself relax to the sound of low chanting. At that moment he wasn't exactly sure who the Sabinika thought he and Pidge were, or cared, because it had been a very long time since Lance had a chance to soak in a tub. 

What felt like only moments later, a priest informed him it was time to get ready. The priest presented the most ornate robes Lance had ever seen. Deep sapphire blue rippled down to a light sky blue. Silver threaded throughout and held small white and blue crystals. 

He was then sat down on a stool in front of a plain vanity. He thought it was weird that they wanted to comb his hair, but it wasn't his place to say what was weird in alien cultures, so he let them do what they wanted. _If it gets too weird, I can always make a run for it._

A delicate woven silver crown with larger crystals was placed on his head as he was given blue sandals. When Lance finally saw his reflection, he was in shock. His hair was longer than he remembered and his whole body looked as if a translucent blue sheen coated him. 

High Priest Taele caught Lance's eyes in the reflection and smiled happily. "Welcome home, Lord Varuna."


	7. Chapter 7

Pidge was beyond confused. From what she could figure out about the story last night, it sounded like the Sabinika thought they were some sort of gods? This feeling only intensified as she was led out to what looked like a spa. 

The priestesses had her change and helped her into what looked like a mud bath, but felt like sinking into water. She was surprised at how calming it felt, as her muscles and mind relaxed. There was the gentle sound of wooden wind chimes. She thought she heard some low chanting, but was too relaxed to pay attention. What felt like only a few moments later the priestesses helped her out, and brought her over to a shower. They handed her scented oils that reminded her of patchouli and sandalwood. 

Once she was done, The main priestess presented her with the most lavish robes she had ever seen. Deep forest green faded down to pale mint green, with silver threaded throughout holding crystals of white and varying shades of green. 

Pidge was guided to a soft stool in front of an ornate vanity. It felt weird to have someone else touching her hair since the last one to do it had been her mother before she cut it. She closed her eyes and decided to let them do what they wanted, within reason. 

A delicate woven silver that held larger crystals was placed on her head, with soft pale green sandals placed on her feet. When she finally saw her reflection, she gasped in shock. Her hair was a great deal longer than it should be, reaching her mid back and her body held a translucent green sheen. 

The high priestess caught her expression in the mirror and smiled, "Welcome home, Lady Aranyani."


	8. Chapter 8

Allura was pacing in the room again, the soft white robes fluttering around her. They were all beginning to get anxious. Lance and Pidge weren't back yet and no one would answer them.

Finally, Taele came in and bowed to all of them. “It is time. Please follow me.”

“Where are Lance and Pidge?” Allura demanded, frustration beginning to grow.

“They are fine. We will be joining them in just a few moments.” Taele answered serenely. 

They followed Taele out of the castle and down a path that led to a hollow, with a swift stream running through and cutting very close to what appeared to be a weeping willow tree, with a large crowd was facing the tree. 

As they approached, the crowd parted with bows. Under the tree and wrapped around each other were Lance and Pidge, looking as if they had fallen asleep. A faint translucent teal shimmered over them.

“What have you done to them?” Hunk stepped forward uneasily but was blocked by Taele stepping in front of him.

Hunk glowered at him but Taele only smiled and said, “Quickly now! Place yourselves in a half circle around them. You must channel the energy properly.”

Shiro and Allura hesitated, evaluating the situation. There were far too many people around and any movement to get closer was blocked. Allura nudged Shiro to direct his attention to the base of the tree where the teal energy was the thickest. Trying to move them would be a bad idea. With a tight smile, Shiro motioned Keith and Hunk to do as requested. Allura and Shiro stood in front to Pidge and Lance, with Keith and Hunk to either side. Allura whispered, “Just close your eyes and reach out to connect.”

Allura closed her eyes last and was instantly on the astral plane with the others. The power radiating off of them was so bright it took her breath away. Slowly, Shiro sent a thin beam of energy to her. Keith and Hunk soon added to it. A slow pulse of teal joined the flow. Allura risked stretching her energy back out along the ribbon of teal, only to be jolted back as if she was a child being reprimanded by an annoyed parent. Chastised, she concentrated on directing the power into the ground beneath her.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance wasn’t sure how this anointing had helped, but he suddenly felt all of the latent energy the planet was trying to rebuild. He could sense Allura and the others, faintly glowing nearby. He was led down to a beautiful stream to the largest weeping willow he had ever seen. The rushing water of the stream made his quintessence resonate, causing him to feel as if he might not be able to contain all the energy and for the blue sheen over his skin to glow almost blindingly. 

He sensed Pidge before he saw her. The soft, soothing feeling of being wrapped in a gentle cocoon of green help settle him. When Pidge arrived, it took his breath away. She was radiating vibrant green energy that drew him closer, while her long hair floated behind her, laced with flowers. Lance watched as she approached the tree, priestess strewing flowers around her and stopping right in front of him.

His ability to speak evaporated as he stared at Pidge, who blushed lightly. Lance swallowed and tried to get his voice working. The hushed chanting of the priests and priestesses barely registered to them. 

Taele spoke reverently in an unusual language, and a wave of exhaustion swept over Lance. He saw Pidge begin to waver and caught her before she could fall, her honey brown eyes struggling to stay open. He looked up at the High Priest with confusion only to be met with a smile. “The time has come for you to join together and return to the earth.” Darkness descended on him as Taele wove the spell one more time and they were laid in the soft moss at the base of the tree.


	10. Chapter 10

Pidge awoke with a feeling of weightlessness. She turned slowly to inspect her surroundings, startled to find Lance in a small heap right next to her. Crouching down, she reached out only for a jolt of blue energy from him, sending her stumbling backward. Lance opened his eyes and stared at her blankly. 

“Lance? Are you alright?” Pidge tried to suppress her concern at not only the echoey quality of her voice, but also at Lance’s confused look.

Lance squinted at her, blinking a few times to clear his eyes. “Pidge? What’s going on? My memory is sorta fuzzy. Where  _ are _ we?” 

Pidge took a better look around. The area was dark ahead of them, but a faint light diffused throughout the ground. Closer inspection showed it was a deep green with no discernable source. She mused thoughtfully, "We should see where this leads and how to get out of here."    
  
With a smirk, Lance glanced at her, "Is it so bad being stuck here with me?"   
  
"That's not- I didn't- Oh, shut up!"   
  
Lance laughed at her flustered face as he took her hand and smiled down, "Keep up. Don't want you to get lost."   
  
"Where? There's nothing here. I can barely see....ooooh."   
  
Lance looked down and saw green pools shimmering from every step Pidge took. It left a beautiful ribbon behind her, which was bleeding into his blue trail. He looked on with astonishment as the darkened area around them began to brighten from the light they were giving off. It faded into a deep, lush forest, with a swift stream fed by a cascading waterfall from a small outcropping. Pidge looked peaceful, and he felt right at home. They wound through the slightly worn path at their feet. It eventually led to an ornate home folded deep into the hollow of a hill that a huge oak tree stood over.   
  
Hesitating for a moment, Lance knocked. There was no reply except for the echo of his knock. "Well, there goes that idea. We'll have to find our own way out." As they turned to leave, the door swung open. Sharing a look of trepidation, they moved slowly inside. Exploring the house showed how lavish it was, with soft fabrics and heavy wood furniture. Having returned to the living room area, Pidge wondered aloud, "It looks like the owners just stepped away. Should we wait?"   
  
A plate of fruits appeared on the table in front of them. Jumping back in surprise, they collided with the couch and almost fell on each other. 

Flushing, Lance cleared his throat, "Sorry about that. I could have sworn that couch was further back."   
  
Pidge, who was just as red, nodded sharply. "It's weird, I could have sworn it was further back too. Do you think it's safe to eat?"   
  
Lance eyed the fruit warily. "I'm not sure. It may be like the food of the fae. Eat it, and you're stuck here forever," he teased as he sent a playful wink at her.   
  
Pidge pouted at that, her stomach rumbling in protest. "Yeah, sounds about right. It would be just our luck too."   
  
Lance's smile disappeared, "We should see what we can find though. If we're stuck here much longer, we will have to eat something."

Just then a small fairy appeared before them, smiling brightly and bowed. "Welcome home! You must be hungry and weary after your long travels. Please rest!"   
  
When neither of them moved, the fairy began to look nervous. "Did we not keep the house in proper order? Is the fruit not acceptable? Have we angered you?”

Pidge and Lance’s eyes widened. “No, no, no! It’s not that! We aren’t who you think we are. We just want to get home. We were only supposed to help revitalize this planet.”

The fairy perked up and began fluttering around, “That is wonderful news! We have long awaited your return. I shall notify the others immediately!”

She was gone before they could say anything else. Pidge sagged into the couch. “What are we going to do now?”

Lance sat next to her, “I don’t know. Everyone is convinced that we are these gods and nothing we do seems to change that.”

Pidge smiled ruefully, "This isn't what I thought revitalizing a planet was going to be like. This is more like an alternate dimension."

"Careful, you'll start sounding like Slav." He winked at her.

Looking contemplative, Pidge reached out with her Quintessence and brushed Lance's mind. His expression morphed into one of surprise, then softened.


	11. Chapter 11

Before anything could be said, the fairy reappeared with a small entourage of other creatures that bore striking resemblances to mythical creatures they already knew. There were elves, gnomes, dryads, and nymphs. They all bowed low while chanting a possible greeting and finally saying. “All hail the great Lord Varuna and Lady Aranyani. We welcome you home!”

Lance and Pidge stood up quickly to try explaining once again, but an older elf clapped her hands and gave the others directions, “Let us prepare a feast! Show them the meditation garden for now.”

They were politely but firmly taken to the garden. It was full of flowers and a small brook running through it. Lance sat down on a small patch of clover, as Pidge did the same.   
  
“Where do you think we are? This whole thing is nuts. Last thing I remember was being on Inika and Taele insisting we were some sort of gods. Then I fell asleep? I think?”

Pidge picked at the clover, “From what I can tell, we’re still are on Inika. I think this is some sort of astral zone. Do you remember how we practiced with Allura yesterday? This place feels the same but looks more like the planet. Watch.”

Pidge laid her translucent hand on the ground, her face creased in concentration and sent a pulse of energy into it. The area surrounding them simmered with a healthier green glow. Looking back up at Lance, she saw the thoughtful expression on his face.

“Maybe this is where it’s easiest to heal the planet from. Let’s play along for now. They may know where the others are, and we can get this done.”

Pidge gave a brief nod as a nymph came to fetch them. They were ushered into a dining room, where a large feast appeared and the other creatures waited for them to sit. 

Lance took the seat at the head of the table, guiding Pidge to the seat on his right. This seemed to please the assorted beings who broke out into huge smiles and clamored to sit. The old elf stood and raised her chalice.   
  
"Welcome home once again, my Lord and Lady. I am Alyndra, the one you left in charge of overseeing things while you were gone. We have missed you deeply and done our best to keep this planet safe. We rejoice that you will help us heal the lands. Sadly, there was a creature who arrived many years ago and began depleting the planet’s energy. We attempted to fight it off, but it was far more powerful than we were. It was removed by one the Giant Lions of old and destroyed. We have attempted to restore what energy we could since then. But please, enough of that. For now, let us feast!"   
  
There was applause from around the table as all eyes turned to Lance and Pidge, who realized that the guests were waiting for them to begin eating. Lance sent a reassuring grin to Pidge before hoisting his chalice and thanking Alyndra. After taking a sip of the sweet mead, he carefully picked up a small fruit and took a bite. 

Everyone else began to eat as Pidge whispered, "Do you think that was smart?"   
  
"No, but it’s not like we have a choice. You better eat something too, everyone is starting to notice."   
  
Pidge stole a glance out of the corner of her eye and saw more than one creature looking at her eagerly. She looked down, trying to decide what would be the smallest thing she could eat. Ending up like Persephone was not really on her to do list today. She bit her lip in concentration, frustration beginning to bubble over.    
  
Lance touched her hand lightly while giving her a hopeful smile. As she looked back up, he whispered, "Do you trust me?"   
  
She gave a slight nod, and suddenly he was popping a miniature cookie into her mouth. About to admonish him, she accidentally took a bite and froze. Peanut butter exploded on her tongue as she stared at him, while the smile on his face grew. "I thought you would like that one the best. Here, try this next!"   
  
They ended up sharing a variety of almost familiar foods, snickering at each other's reactions, until Alyndra coughed politely.    
  
Lance and Pidge turned bright red, which was only made worse by her smug smile. Pidge managed to ask, "You said the creature was sapping your energy, but you weren't able to fight back. You are all fairly powerful creatures."   
  
Alyndra nodded sadly, "We are not acknowledged as we had been in the past. Our power has been waning for several decades. It wasn't until that energy demon, the maloxun, came that the Sabinika thought to begin praying to us again. By that time, it had gathered such large following, our powers were not able to defeat it. Once the Great Lion came to remove the maloxun's vessel, the only thing we could do was force it back into the meteor. Now that you have returned, healing the planet will not take long, and we will be able to continue to replenish it."   
  
"We can't stay here. We have to get back to our friends and saving the galaxy." Pidge’s expression became cautious.

"Of course, My Lady." Alyndra gave them an indulgent smile. "Once your time here is over, you will be able to continue your journeys. We will take you back to the garden so you can begin."   
  
Lance and Pidge shifted uncomfortably at that. It wasn't a demand to stay, but it also wasn't a promise that they could leave. They finished eating and were guided to the garden again.   



	12. Chapter 12

Lance wandered around as Pidge sat looking at where the sky should be. She tried to send out a thread of energy to find Allura or the others, but there was nothing. With a sigh, she began to trace her fingers over the moss that surround her. A dark green began to seep into the ground with a luminescent radiance. Lost in thought, she didn’t notice Lance pause and stare at her. 

Lance had always thought Pidge was amazing. He had tucked that deep down, knowing that she wouldn’t want him. She only saw him as a flirt and a bit of a goofball. So he treated her like a little sister, by hiding under playfulness and protectiveness. Seeing her this way, was breathtaking. The green energy that coursed around her was like looking into her soul. The awe he felt at the sheer power she handled so gracefully left him stunned. The flowers danced, while the grasses swayed and the leaves of the trees unfurled as she gently poured her energy into the small section of the garden. She was so beautiful. He got lost in watching her until her sparkling amber eyes found him. He moved closer, completely drawn to her.

Pidge realized Lance’s path had changed. He made his way closer and sat on a patch of clover while dipping his fingers into the brook. She watched as it flared a vibrant blue and gasped, following the glow as it traveled out from under the gate and all the way to the horizon. Lance met her eyes and she felt herself falling into them. Their normal ocean blue was now shifting hues as his energy flowed, drawing her in deeper. 

She had always thought he was handsome, dashing and smarter than he pretended to be. But with his flirty and slightly arrogant attitude, he didn't need to hear it. He treated her like a little sister, and there was no reason to think he would ever see her as anything else. Now that they were in this nearly translucent state, with energy radiating off him and defining his features in such unusual ways, it was harder to deny. She felt drawn to him once again and slowly reached up. He caught her hand and held it gently as the colors of their energy began to mix. Even from the meager amount she was letting out, the ground beneath them rippled to life. Colors became sharper and more dynamic. 

Memories from the planet began to flow with an overwhelming rush into them as they clung to each other tightly. Images of the bright, healthy planet were mixed with the joyful memories of beings who looked eerily like them and could only be Varuna and Aranyani. They were deeply in love and content, while the planet flourished around them. Then unease came as the natives grew more populous and resources began to thin. The prayers they had been receiving turned demanding. The other gods, ignored, vanishing deeper into Inika. Creating the fae to help reinvigorate areas abandoned by ignored gods. Sadness at the increasing demands from Sabinika. Varuna trying to convince Aranyani of the need to leave. Disappointment with the Sabinika relying on magic and not themselves. Aranyani becoming progressively weaker as her magic is drained. Varuna making one last plea to the other gods to save her. Bidding a final farewell to Inika, as they dissipate into the universe.   
  
Lance and Pidge stared at each other for a moment, gasping as tears welled up. Varuna and Aranyani didn't leave the way the Sabinika thought. They had practically drained themselves to help the planet! There were still remnants of them left, but after the maloxun, they were incredibly weak. Lance and Pidge knew what they needed to do. There was a risk, but if it worked, they could help. 


	13. Chapter 13

Lance began to glow and channeled his energy down into the water. He felt the gentle pull of Pidge in the back of his mind as she did the same with the earth. Sinking into the water as deeply as possible, Lance felt the presence of Varuna. There was another light tug as Pidge made contact with Aranyani. They looked up as the specters of the Varuna and Aranyani stood in front of them.    
  
"You are not of this planet. Why do you seek us out?" Veruna demanded as Aranyani sized them up.

Lance smiled and began, "We're here to help. I’m Lance and this is Pidge. We understand that you need some quintessence to help make your planet healthy again and heal yourselves. That maloxun did a great deal of damage.”    
  
Varuna looked enraged, "We don't need your sympathy! We have chosen not to intervene. The Sabininka will only use us again."   
  
"How do you propose to help us? We no longer have the energy to take form." Aranyani asked quietly.   
  
Pidge held her gaze. “We’re willing to infuse some of our quintessence with yours.”   
  
Varuna gaped at them as Aranyani exclaimed in horror. “That may kill you! Or cause us to take over your bodies! Don’t make that offer lightly.”   
  


“We’re willing to take that risk. Your people need you, and we promised to help. They just need to be guided on how to continue to rely on themselves, and not you.” Lance added.   
  
They exchanged a look as Pidge and Lance held firm, "If you are certain. Do what you can to keep yourself intact."   
  
Varuna moved closer to Lance and after hesitating a moment, reached out and melted into him. The blue glow flared as bright a star for a moment. Varuna blinked trying to adjust to the new body and saw the green glow fade from Aranyani. Varuna swept Aranyani up softly and held her close.

  
_ "My Love." _   



	14. Chapter 14

"We should work quickly. These avatars aren't prepared to contain us for long." Aranyani gently pulled away several minutes later.  
  
Varuna grinned, “Don't be so certain of that. Relax for a moment and look closer.”   
  
Aranyani let out a startled gasp after turning her energy inward. She and Varuna had appeared over the centuries to help out when they could. However, the supplicants sent by priests were always weak and unable to contain them, dying after only a few hours. Aranyani explored the form and found it flawless as if it was created just for her. Shaking her head, she sent a slight glare at Varuna. “We must heal our Inika. Our world needs us more than anything else.”   
  
Varuna smiled at her and sat back down. They joined hands and began pouring the quintessence from the avatars into the planet. There was a faint brush of gentle energy from far away. _Allura,_ the avatar’s memories supplied. They sent a pulse of teal energy at her in annoyance. Then soft energy began to build behind them. The avatars sang with happiness, naming their friends and how they were associated with the other gods.   
  
Varuna and Aranyani ignored it the best they could, channeling energy deeper into the land. It finally started to resonate with them. They felt their old friends beginning to stir slightly, and it helped encourage them to press on. It was getting more difficult, and fatigue was setting in. There was a light brush against their minds. The avatars...No, Lance and Pidge, were attempting to get their attention. 

Varuna and Aranyani stopped as Lance and Pidge manifested in front of them. “Look, we know you are trying to protect us, but you need to let us help. We’re trying to add to your energy, but you keep rejecting it.”

Aranyani sighed, trying to remain patient. “We have lost many avatars and supplicants because we have taken too much energy. There is still the danger of losing yourselves to our wills and no way of being certain you can return.”

“We understand that. We also know how much more we can help, if you let us.” Pidge looked just as frustrated as Aranyani.

Varuna looked at Lance intently. “If you are certain, we can try.” 

“Varuna!”

“Aranyani, we need the additional power. Even with their friends’ help, we are far too weak. They have proven they are willing to do whatever is needed and pledged their full assistance. We are duty bound to accept it.” Varuna turned back to Lance and Pidge. “Do you know what to do?”

With a sharp nod, Lance and Pidge shimmered as they stepped in front of the gods, then faded back into their bodies. This time when the energy flared, it had a cascading sparkle to it. Varunalance opened his eyes, as an incandescent blue settled over them. Pidgearanyani’s eyes shone with an amber tone. Emotions, identities, experiences, and autonomy blurred enough to be nonexistent. 

Lance grabbed Aranyani and held her close. Pidge smiled up at Veruna, so happy he was finally holding her. Lance kissed Pidge as passionately as he could. It had been far too long since they had been able to touch each other. Veruna and Aranyani broke apart and rested their foreheads together. Memories collided together in a kaleidoscope of fractured images. 

Walking the shores of Inika hand in hand. Strapping into the simulator at the Garrison. Fighting the food goo with Adhi while Agni tried to get the airlock open. Coran telling Anil about the latest Galra attack while Hunk tried to make a device so that Inika could recharge. Summer on Varado. Wandering Inika's forests. Tinkering with putting Rover together. Creating rain to make the desert bloom, and maybe to annoy Keith. Watching Adhi cook while talking with Allura about the Sabainika's newest advancements. Shiro directing training while Aranyani complains after getting knocked over.

Feeling the pull of the other Paladins quintessence brought them back to themselves. Reaching out, they each placed a hand on the ground while keeping a firm grip on each other and began channeling energy into the ground. The world around them exploded into color. They felt their friends retreating as the healing waves flowed further through the planet.


	15. Chapter 15

Allura and the others involuntarily stepped back. They had been channeling as much as they could into the planet, while sending small pulses to Pidge and Lance. Suddenly, an immense wave of energy crashed into them. Hunk and Keith slowed their energy flow to a trickle and then stopped, while Shiro waited a few more moments. Allura finally opened her eyes, to see the glen they were in teeming with life. Taele was bursting with ecstatic rapture. 

“You have done it! The planet is recovering! The Gods have blessed us once again!” 

With that, the entire crowd dropped to their knees in prayer. The Paladins shared a confused look. Allura knew they hadn’t helped that much. Casting a glance over to where Lance and Pidge were laid, she inhaled sharply. Shiro, Hunk, and Keith turned to see what she noticed and froze.   
  
Pidge and Lance were surrounded by iridescent teal energy, bright enough to be blinding but making it impossible to tell how they were doing. Allura took a step forward and was knocked back by a bolt of the energy. Keith helped her back up as Shiro glared at Taele. 

“What was that about?”

Taele only shook his head, “I’m not sure what happened. It is best to leave them for now. I will leave a group here to watch over them. You are all probably very tired, let us go back to the temple and get some refreshments.”

“I would rather watch over them myself.” Hunk folded his arms and sat down directly in front of where Allura had been standing, facing Pidge and Lance. Shiro and Keith sat in their previous positions. As Allura took over Hunk’s, she sent a challenging look to Taele. 

“I believe we will all be staying.”

Taele only bowed to the Paladins and retreated to a small group of priestesses. Allura turned back to watching the energy ebb and flow around them. Hunk, Keith and Shiro began slowly sending some quintessence to Lance and Pidge. The energy flared for a few moments, then a sense of calm fell. Alura watched closely as the teal light began to slowly fade into separate blue and green. Once the colors had separated, it continued to dissipate until the faintest glow outlined Lance and Pidge. The others leapt up, an uneasy feeling settling over them. Moving closer, they could see the energy continue to fade from Pidge and Lance. Hunk finally reached them and gave Lance a gentle shake.

“You guys did great! Come on, let’s get back to the temple so we can change and head back to the Castle…. Lance?”

Neither one moved as Hunk tried to shake Lance once again. Keith dropped beside Pidge, jostling her roughly. When there was no response, he carefully touched her wrist. Frowning, he moved his hand to her neck. 

Hunk noticed and hesitantly reached out for Lance. “No, no, no. Come on, guys. We have a lot more things to do. We’re not done defending the universe. You were only supposed to help, not...” 

Allura focused on Pidge and Lance and breathed a sigh of relief as Keith confirmed “She’s alive. But her heartbeat is very slow and weak.”

“Their quintessence levels are critically low. If they were drained all the way, they would die. We may be able to help them when we get back to the Castle.” Allura was trying her best to reassure them, but Taele interrupted.

“You are correct. They are completely exhausted. If you were to move them now, it would be very dangerous. The best thing is to allow them to rest here, at least until they have gained enough energy back to remove the connection to the planet. Perhaps in the morning, they will be more energized.”

Shiro noticed that the clump of energy from earlier was still tethering them to the tree as Allura scowled at it. Hunk wouldn’t want to leave them, but it was already getting late. 

“It would be best if we stayed here with them. We’ll set up camp here-”

“Unacceptable! This is sacred ground. You can not simply  _ camp _ here! You need to return to the temple with the rest of us,” one of the older priestesses snapped.

Taele raised his hand to quiet her. “They are the Chosen of the Gods. It is our duty to ensure they can care for the gods properly. If allowing them to stay here is what is needed, then so be it. They have done us a great service, and we should return that kindness in any way we can. See to it they are comfortable.”

A flurry of activity followed as a small but opulent campsite was created. Food was brought down, and a small feast began. It did little to make any of the Paladins feel better about Pidge and Lance, other than the knowledge they would be close by.


	16. Chapter 16

After dragged themselves up from the ground, they surveyed the astral area, pleased everything looked completely healthy. The amount of energy they had just used was almost mind-boggling.

They returned inside, and Alyndra asked. 

"What would you like us to do now? Will you join within Inika again? Or perhaps travel the universe? The planet is very healthy. It will be centuries before the need for concerned about possible depletion, even if another maloxun appears. We will be better prepared to fight it."   
  
Varuna looked thoughtful, "It would be nice to travel. There is much to see, as Hunk pointed out."   
  
Pidge looked surprised. "Being that far away... Would it be smart? I mean...Seeing the universe... that would be so wonderful! Our responsibilities here-"   
  
Lance brushed her cheek gently. "You heard Alyndra. Inika will be fine without us. These two are strong."   
  
Aranyani chastised him, "Should we really make those choices without talking to Lance and Pidge? They have allowed us so much. Just taking over like that, it doesn't seem respectful."    
  
Varuna sighed, lips twitching in amusement, "Why must you always be the voice of reason My Love? You're right; we owe them a great debt, and that would be a disgraceful way to repay them. They need to return to their friends. We shall ask them before they depart."   
  
Aranyani gave a brief nod then followed as Varuna moved into the living room. Sitting with a meditative air, they concentrated for a few moments. The very faint outlines of Lance and Pidge appeared.    
  
"We know what you want to ask. Pidge and I...we still have a lot that we need to learn on our own. Seeing your lives. Your love. That's something new to us and..." 

Lance faltered, but Pidge squeezed his hand and continued for him.   
  
"This has been an adventure, that I never imagined having. There is so much that is we want to explore... and need to figure out on our own. Your emotions are so strong that it’s hard to tell who feels what.”

Aranyani and Varuna shared a knowing smile. “I believe you already know the answer to that.”

The Paladins flushed bright red and tightened their grip on their hands. “Anyway, that’s something we need to explore for ourselves. If we feel the same…” Pidge trailed off as Lance’s eyes sparked with hope.

“Very well! We will respect your decision and honor you for it.” Varuna made an elaborate gesture which was followed by a bright shimmer. Pidge and Lance solidified slightly.

Aranyani smiled, “Will you join us for one last feast?”

“Of course. From the sound of it, we need all the energy we can get.”

Alyndra grinned excitedly as she entered, “Wonderful! We were hoping that proper thanks could be given to you before you departed this realm.” She bowed, “Please follow me.”


	17. Chapter 17

The meal was marvelous. Pidge and Lance ended up talking with every being there, some several times. Pidge got into a deep debate about the nature of magic versus science with Aranyani, a fairy, a gnome, and an elf, as Lance watched with rapt attention. Varuna's low chuckle startled him. He took a seat beside Lance, watching the conversation for a moment, then turned to Lance.

“You know that she is your other half, just as Aranyani is mine.”

Lance smiled ruefully, “She's never going to see me as anything more than her friend.” At Varuna's raised eyebrow, Lance continued, “This whole thing,” he gestured to the room, “is  _ your _ reality.  _ Your _ feelings and memories. Once we leave, it'll be obvious and everything will go back to how it was. And that's okay. I'm just glad she's in my life.”

Varuna studied him, brows creased in thought, then asked, “Are you so certain? Just as you shared our lives, we have shared yours. The affection that was held watching the stars, running through the mall, playing those games? The fear when missions start to become dangerous, the love and desire to be together? None of that is our reality. They are  _ yours _ . You know the truth of what both of you feel. Why deny it?”

Lance's mouth opened to argue just as Pidge laughed at a comment the gnome made and his eyes locked on to her again. With a sigh, he said, “Honestly? Because she's out of my league and probably wouldn't believe me anyway. You're right. I do know how  _ I _ feel. As for her? I have no idea. I don't want to make her uncomfortable or ruin this friendship, so ignoring it is the best thing.”

Varuna brow furrowed deeper, “That is ridiculous. You also know she loves you. Her energy is as familiar to you as your own. Denying this will only make things worse. You both deserve happiness. Go to her.”

Lance nodded and took a fortifying breath before made his way over. Stepping close he said, “Pidge. I know we've just been through crazy stuff, and I'm sure this isn't the right time or how you feel but -”

Pidge crashed into his chest, giving him a hug tight enough to rival Hunk's. “I love you, idiot! I have for a really long time! I also know I'm not your type. And these feelings will pass once we get back to everyone. But for right now, will you just hold me?”

His arms encircled her without hesitation and pulled her close. Pidge was actually letting him hold her close! Closing his eyes, Lance savored the fleeting moment, basking in her presence. She fit perfectly in his arms and smelled like rain in the forest, which soothed his nerves. Then what she said finally registered in his addled brain.

“Wait. You love me?”

A light blush appeared as she looked up at him, amber eyes warming his soul, as she tried to move out of his grasp. “I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I know you love Allura and I know I'm a bad friend for dumping a confession on you like that. Especially since this is just remnants of -” 

He squeezed her gently to stop her rambling and made her freeze as he said, “Pidge. It's okay. I don't love Allura like that, and she definitely doesn't love me.”

“You're always flirting with her! Or other girls.”

“It's habit now. She thinks it's funny. It used to annoy her, but we talked and made it clear that it's just teasing now. As for the others? That's my diplomatic style.” He winked at her, but she continued to look unconvinced. Trying to explain, he continued, “Yeah, I do flirt, not as much anymore, but it's to break the ice and help get conversations started. Allura or Shiro step in take over. Now they can commiserate with the person if it was annoying or if the person was okay with it, they now have a positive experience with us.” 

Gazing into his eyes, Pidge could feel the honesty but didn’t want to believe him. “You only feel this way because-”

“Pidge, I’ve felt this way for a  _ really _ long time. From the moment we blasted off into this insane adventure, no since we crashed the simulator. It was really weird then, but I knew you were fantastic and I wanted you around all the time. That hasn’t changed at all. I didn’t want to ruin the wonderful friendship we have, so I never said anything. Besides, I always figured you were completely out of my league. Why would such an amazingly brilliant person, want a goofball flirt like me?” He flushed under her incredulous scrutiny. 

Amber eyes searched every inch of his face for a hint of betrayal. Then she startled him by leaning closer and whispering, “Do you mean that? You’ve loved me for just as long?”

It took a tick to register what she had said; then a goofy grin spread across Lance’s face as he ducked down and gave her a passionate kiss. Varuna and Aranyani shared a tender smile before Varuna stepped forward.

“Gather everyone in the front garden. It is time to see our new friends back to their realm.”


	18. Chapter 18

The crowd outside the tree manor was larger than the party had been. The two Paladins were guided to a spot similar to where Taele placed them with a bed of lush grass, sweet clover and wildflowers waiting. Alyndra bowed deeply, the rest of the crowd following and a low chant began. 

Aranyani moved closer and held them tight for a moment. As she pulled away, they could hear her murmur several phrases in that unidentifiable language. 

Varuna placed a hand on their heads in benediction. “We offer a small shard of ourselves to you as a blessing. May you both see the complexity of the universe and your impact on it, no matter how small.” A teal light flared once again, as Lance and Pidge blinked in bewilderment. Varuna continued, “It is time to return. Your companions grow anxious However, you will need much more rest. Your quintessence levels are still very low. For now, sleep.”

The chanting grew louder, and exhaustion washed over them for the second time. Soon they were wrapped around each other and sleeping soundly.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. The planet felt completely refreshed. Allura checked Lance and Pidge’s quintessence levels and found, to her relief they had increased significantly. Taele reappeared with several priests and priestesses, laden with gifts. 

“We wish to offer this tribute to you for your help. We owe you an immense debt for helping us replenish our home and for the amount of danger you exposed yourselves to. Legends will be told of you for generations. Your friends are improving, but will still need to be cared for a bit longer. Please, join us for breakfast.”

Hunk cast a concerned look at the still forms of his friends, before asking, “How much longer will they need to stay here?”

“I’m ready to leave now. How about you Pidge?”

Everyone looked up in shock to see Lance slowly sitting up and Pidge rubbing her eyes. “Yeah, but I still need like a week’s worth of sleep.”

“Let’s get you two back to the Castle so you can sleep. Taele, thank you for your hospitality, but I believe it is time for us to return.” came Shiro’s polite words.

Lance laughed in agreement as he helped Pidge up, then placed his arm around her, keeping her close. Pidge grinned up at him as he dropped a kiss on her head. Giggling, they headed towards their Lions, barely noticing the others surprise at their new intimacy. 

Taele’s face lit up in a peaceful smile, “The gods have blessed us greatly. Now, it appears that we are the not the only ones beginning anew. 

As they climbed into their Lions, there was a glimmer of teal energy from both of them.


End file.
